


Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, Stuffed Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuto si era sempre ritenuto pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi tipo di crisi.Andava d’accordo con tutti, e dava sempre una mano quando poteva, era più facile che fosse lui a consolare piuttosto che aver bisogno di essere consolato.Ma era da quasi mezz’ora che Ryosuke piangeva, senza peraltro dar cenno di voler smettere, e lui sentiva di aver raggiunto il suo limite.





	Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

**_ \- Kuma-chan to Zou-kun - _ **

Yuto si era sempre ritenuto pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi tipo di crisi.

Andava d’accordo con tutti, e dava sempre una mano quando poteva, era più facile che fosse lui a consolare piuttosto che aver bisogno di essere consolato.

Ma era da quasi mezz’ora che Ryosuke piangeva, senza peraltro dar cenno di voler smettere, e lui sentiva di aver raggiunto il suo limite.

Il suo amico era arrivato presto quella mattina all’asilo, come sempre trascinandosi dietro per una gamba il suo orsetto di peluche.

Aveva posato le sue cose in un angolo della stanza, e poi l’aveva raggiunto in cortile a giocare con gli scivoli, dato che finalmente cominciavano ad esserci delle giornate belle abbastanza da stare all’aperto.

Quando erano rientrati, Yuto l’aveva sentito lanciare un urlo lancinante.

Raggiunto Yamada, l’aveva visto già in lacrime. Piangeva così forte che lui d’istinto si era portato le mani alle orecchie, prima di chiedergli che cosa fosse successo.

E quando gli aveva detto di non trovare più Kuma-chan, Yuto aveva capito di trovarsi di fronte ad una vera e propria tragedia.

Sapeva quando Ryosuke fosse attaccato a quel vecchio orsacchiotto di peluche; per quanto fosse malconcio, non mancava mai di trascinarselo dietro ovunque andasse, come se fosse il suo migliore amico.

L’aveva sentito piangere e disperarsi, contagiandolo con quella disperazione e spingendolo a cercare quell’orsetto in giro per tutto l’asilo.

Erano usciti nuovamente in cortile, Yuto trascinava Yamada per una mano, mordendosi un labbro, sentendo che per la frustrazione sarebbe potuto scoppiare in lacrime anche lui.

Fu a quel punto che lo vide, e Nakajima quasi non ci volle credere.

“Ryo-chan! Guarda lì!” urlò, indicando un angolo del cortile.

Il più piccolo si asciugò velocemente gli occhi, guardando verso il punto indicato dall’amico.

Yuri era seduto in mezzo all’erba; teneva stretto in una mano il suo elefantino di peluche e nell’altra, Yuto ne era sicuro nonostante la distanza, Kuma-chan.

“Me l’ha preso lui!” gridò Yamada, sciogliendo la presa della mano di Yuto sulla sua e correndo verso il bambino.

Yuto sospirò e lo seguì, deciso ad evitare l’ennesima catastrofe.

“Yuri!” esclamò, strappandogli dalle mani l’orsacchiotto e stringendolo forte contro il petto. “Questo è mio!” gli disse, ogni traccia di lacrime sparita.

Yuto stava per intervenire, ma il più piccolo lo precedette.

“Per tua informazione” iniziò, con quell’aria saccente che assumeva quando aveva la pretesa di avere ragione. “Kuma-chan era abbandonato all’ingresso, in mezzo agli zainetti. E si sentiva molto solo, quindi ho pensato di prenderlo con me e presentarlo a Zou-kun” spiegò, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con aria di accusa.

Yamada rimase immobile.

Yuto lo guardò, fremendo, temendo che da un momento all’altro potesse scattare e prendersela con Chinen.

Ma tutto quello che accadde, fu che Ryosuke annuisse, sedendosi di fronte a Yuri e porgendogli Kuma-chan.

“Si sentiva solo?” chiese, con aria colpevole, mentre il più piccolo annuiva con decisione. “D’accordo. Allora, possiamo continuare a farli giocare insieme, no?” propose, con un sorriso.

“Certo. Tanto ormai sono diventati amici” accettò di buon grado Chinen, e poi spostò lo sguardo su Yuto, come se si fosse reso improvvisamente conto del fatto che era lì con loro. “Tu vuoi giocare con noi, Yutorin?”

Yuto avrebbe voluto non passare l’ultima mezz’ora a cercare quell’orsetto, a non sentire Ryosuke in lacrime, a non vedere tutto sfumare con una semplice frase di Chinen.

Ma non importava, alla fine.

Annuì, sedendosi a giocare con Ryo-chan, Yuri e quelli che sembravano essere due nuovi amici.

Quello che contava, era che la crisi fosse scampata. 


End file.
